A bet with Pain
by Moonlitlove
Summary: Always masking herself from others, she has learned to hide the pain for a while. What happens when she shows everyone the real her? What does a simple bet do to her life? SasuxSaku
1. Different

My first story so don't fame me too much!

As we all know, the only one who own Naruto will be Masashi Kishimoto.

Sasuke: Just start the story already

Me: Argghh don't rush me!

Sakura: Let's just start it ehh?

- - - - - - - - - - -

RING RING! " Argh!" Sakura woke up with a start as she bumped her now freakishly red forehead on the headboard of the bed. How? Who knows. She just hit her head on it.

Sakura groaned as she rubbed her forehead which was growing a huge bump.

She crawled out of her bed and sleepily walked over to the bathroom.

" A new day… of school….ahhhhhhhh" Sakura groaned as she brushed her teeth fiercely.

Sakura Haruno was 16 and currently attended Konoha High. Sakura was your average what you may call nerd in her school, but the way she acted portrayed a person very different than that.

She had many friends. People liked to be around her, but most importantly, she hided her true feelings from people.

Sakura is what you would call a person with a lot of personalities. On the outside, you can't even tell that she cried herself to sleep at nights. You can't tell that she hated her life and felt like dying. She worked that hard to hide her real feelings.

Sakura tried her best to always act peppy and happy, but on the inside, she was the complete opposite.

Sakura had soft tears gliding down her face without herself noticing it at first. As soon as she noticed, she quickly wiped her face with her arm, and dragged herself to her closet.

Why is she so depressed? She had lost everyone important to her: her mother, her friends, and to her that was everyone that mattered.

She had moved here because of the fact that her mother had passed away. She lost all her friends, and the one person that she felt that was her best friend.

Sakura was clouded in her thoughts as she quickly trudged out of her house. With no one looking, she loosely hung her bookbag on shoulder. What she showed to other people was completely different from what she felt inside.

Sakura just sometimes wished that she died while clutching that razor in a hand, but in the end, she always couldn't.

The school was in sight, and she quickly put her bag in place, and forced herself to put a smile on her face. She decided that it was time that she acted like her true self in front of all those people who praised her for always being so happy.

As she thought that, Sakura quickly wiped off that fake smile.

In the distance, you could see Ino running toward her, obviously excited about something.

" Sakura! Forehead!" Ino stopped running while she was panting hard. Ino's eyebrow creased as she saw her best friend's emotionless face.

" Yes?" Sakura mumbled, uninterested.

" Are you okay Sakura? You.. don't seem like your normal self." Sakura gave antoher bored glance to Ino.

" I'm sorry Ino for hiding this for so long…But this is my true self."

Ino looked confused and started to laugh weakly. "This is some sort of joke right?"

Sakura shook her head slightly. " This is who I really am. I always try to hide the fact that I am depressed. I always think that I should tell everyone as I cry my self to sleep at night, but I just couldn't get myself to." Sakura looked kind of annoyed because everyone was staring at them now.

" I tried to be preppy and happy because I wanted to change my life and form myself into something that I really wasn't. And now since you were my best friend in a weaved lie I call my life, I'm telling you first." Sakura adjusted her bag to only one shoulder again, and walked off with people moving out of her way.

Eyes. Everyone's eyes were following her every movement as the once glowing Sakura walked slowly to the back of the classroom. She put her bag down and put her head on the desk with her arms supporting her forehead.

The bell rang, and at least five minutes of staring and whispering, the teacher finally came in.

" Well… You see I was late because…." Kakashi looked around the classroom. He wondered what was wrong. Usually at this time people were throwing stuff at him and yelling " LIAR" but it was quiet… TOO quiet.

" Wuhhhh?" Kakashi wondered aloud. As soon as everyone stared at Sakura, their eyes diverted to the door which opened to reveal a very hot looking boy. His ebony eyes making way around the classroom, and it landed on Sakura. His eyes showed no emotion as her slowly walked towards an empty seat.

Many girls had lustful looks and hearts in their eyes. Kakashi looked most interested as his gaze landed on the new kid and the change in personality girl. Sasuke sat next to Sakura in the back, which was the only seat left.

Girls practically scowled at her and she growled back. The new boy smirked ( at this point you can tell who it is) at the reactions of the now petrified girls.

" Now,now,now. Who may this be?" Kakashi had a weird crooked smile behind his mask and everyone could tell.

" Uchiha Sasuke" He said in a monotone voice. But honestly, Sakura with her real self showing, could care less.

Sakura just diverted her eyes to the front of the room. All this time she had been the goody goody with great grades, but Sakura was no longer this kind of girl. She grew tired and bored of this.

Sakura grabbed her bookbag as she stood up from her seat. She put it over her shoulder and walked out. Kakashi made no remark because for a while, he could see through her fake smiles, and he knew about her. The first time he met her, he could tell she was more depressed than regular people.

Flashback:

" A new student! Her name is Sakura Haruno." The girl with strange pink hair bowed slightly to the class. While her hair was in her face during the bow, Kakashi could see her face full with remorse.

But as her head went back up, her face instantly changed into a huge smile plastered on her face.

End Flashback:

Sakura hugged her knees as the cool wind blew her hair across her face. Her eyes slowly closed as she took the feeling of freedom in. No matter what, she always felt trapped inside that small cage that seemed to be getting smaller and smaller with each tear that dropped from her face.

Sakura sighed as she buried her face in the warmth of her arms. Ebony eyes watched her slowly cry into her arms. Her crying grew louder and louder as she screamed in the top of her lungs on the roof. Sakura stood up and as she turned around, she saw the new boy.

She emotionlessly stared at him while she wiped her tears from her face. She walked past him, and walked home. She wanted to change her clothes before she came back before lunch.

Sasuke smirked as he recalled what happened just a few moments ago. He watched the girl walk off away from school.

"Her…She's different." He closed his eyes as he stuffed his hands in his pants.

( Oh yah. I forgot to say what he was wearing! He's wearing a big loose black sweater with a black shirt with a saying that said 'got a problem?' and dark jeans with chains connected to the pockets from the mid thigh.)

He opened the door to the roof and walked back down to the third floor. He had no clue where he was going so he just leaned against the wall while closing his eyes.

( back to Sakura)

Before she came to this region in Japan, She had way different clothing of when she was more.. punk. She took out a bag that was dusty from the back of her closet, and unzipped it. All of her old clothing were there.

She took out a certain outfit that in a instant Sakura wore, tearing off her clothes that she oh-so hated.

She smirked at herself in the mirror, satisfied. Her outfit consisted of a black miniskirt that went a little lower than her thigh with black and white stripped leggings. Her shirt was cropped on the top and the sleeve was cut to at least a inch above her elbow. She wore a black tank top under the cropped shirt.

Sakura had ear piercings from before, but she had taken out all of her earrings, so the hole would be barely noticeable. She walked over to her drawer and took out a few black circle earrings and put them on. Now she looked at her ears that had 3 holes each ear and one on the top on her right ear.

Sakura closed her eyes. It felt good to be in her old clothing. She didn't have to pretend to be something that wasn't her. She grabbed her bag, and walked out of her house calmly with her high top black converses.

As soon as she entered the school, she heard the bell for lunch rang. Students gave her weird looks as she passed them towards the lunchroom. Was she honestly nervous? Not really, since she never really cared.

Sakura passed the table she normally sat in with her 'friends' gasping as they whispered to each other. She got sad looks from Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto and a few other people who she had out with, but some faces were just emotionless such as Neji and Shikamaru.

Sakura did not wish to get food, so she out of the school into yard and sat under a tree that shaded her from the hot sun.

She sighed and relaxed.

" You know. You shouldn't be cutting classes." A voice came from behind the tree she was under.

" Same goes for you." Sakura said while her eyes were closed. She already knew who it was. There was no point of asking.

" Your names was… Uchiha?" Sakura asked with uncertainty.

" Hn…yea." Sakura took out her ipod and put a headphone in one ear. Sakura slid to the other side of the tree and he gazed at her with bored eyes. She offered him the other headphone and he cautiously took it.

Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned onto the tree. She looked at him for a second. She felt something weird within her. She had just reverted to her old self. She shouldn't be feeling this! She reminded herself over and over, but her heart knew otherwise.

" Don't stare." His eyes suddenly opened and she diverted her eyes to the other way.

Sakura scrolled to her list of music and started to listen to Pain by Three Days Grace.( It's a really good song I love it!)

They both listened in relaxation, but that is until a few girl came and grabbed Sakura pink hair.

" What the hell?" Sakura cussed as she winced in pain as she felt her hair being pulled. Sasuke just stared at the situation and then figured they were just fan girls. He would've have stopped this situation, but he wanted to see how it would turn out.

" Get away from MY Sasuke-kun!" The girl that grabbed her hair bellowed which made Sakura cringe.

" Your voice reminds me of static from the radio during a thunderstorm." The girls seemed a bit shocked by her remark, and so did Sasuke, but of course he didn't show it.

" And if you don't mind, I'd like my hair away from you," Sakura punched the girl straight in the nose, and the girl skidded back a few feet and fell on her ass.

The girl instantly started crying and all the girls gave death glares to her. Sakura just shrugged innocently.

" She was pulling my hair."

Somehow, this made Sasuke smirk. He was pleased with how things turned out, and more pleased with the girl in front of him.

She took her stuff, and walked out of the shade from the tree, and started to walk into school. Lunch was already over, and Sakura just stood there in the hallways with a blank look on her face.

Suddenly Sakura was pushed into the lockers by Sasuke. " What..?" Sakura had no chance to finish her sentence because his lips crashed onto hers. Her tongue started to lick her bottom lip which made her body shiver in pleasure.

She opened her mouth slightly, and his tongue plunged into her mouth, exploring her mouth, as if memorizing how every little detail was. Shivers ran up her spine, as she felt pleasure in feeling someone do this to her. Her arms automatically went up to his neck, wrapping them around him.

This pleasurable kiss lasted for at least ten minutes before the bell marked the end of school. Their kiss had lasted up till a lot of students roamed out of their classrooms, to be shocked because of a makeout session happening in the hallways. What surprised them more were the people having the makeout session.

Sakura kept her eyes closed as he drew back, and they were both panting hard. Sakura then thought to herself about what she was really doing. She was kissing the new boy at school whom she had known for 2 hours!

_What AM I doing? I shouldn't be doing this._

Sakura opened her eyes to see no one there. Everyone had gone since she had been thinking.

Sakura sighed as she walked home alone. In a day, she had lost another set of friends, made out with a boy she barely knew, and become her old self.

" Dad.. I'm-" She was slapped hard to the floor as her dad walked over to her. She could already tell that he was drunk. He was almost always drunk these days.

" Dad-"

" Shut up bitch!" He kicked her in the stomach hard, and she felt the pain rushing throughout her body. She started to stand up, but he just pinned her to the wall.

He started to slap her without stopping once, and she started to cry soft tears. When he was done with her, there were multiple bruises everywhere around her painful body, and a lot of cuts that should have been checked out fast.

Sakura managed to get up weakly while her dad was having a mild hangover, and she dragged her body out of her home. Sakura fainted on the streets with her body surging with pain. The last thing she could see were ebony eyes looking straight at her…she could trace no emotion at all.

- - - - - -

Sooooooo……how was it? Continue? Discontinue? It is my first story so go lightly on me:


	2. Painful Flashbacks and memories

Weeeeeeeeee second chappie!

- - - -

Sakura felt so helpless in the white beds that stung her eyes. She growled as she clenched her fists tightly. Here she was, listening to the people that she had distinctly told to get away from her.

" Sakura-chan…" Naruto looked at Sakura so sympathetically; honestly to her it was pathetic. All eyes were locked onto her. Ino was looking away, but everyone else was staring at her as if she was dying.

Sakura growled once again, but this time with her eyes closed tightly.

Sakura sighed softly. " Get out." Sakura opened her eyes to see her former friends looking surprised. Sakura was giving them a terrifying glare, and if looks could kill, Sakura would have been able to kill them over and over for a hundred times with that glare.

Even though Hinata was the timid one, she grabbed everyone by the sleeve, and took them out of the putrid white room.

As soon as no presence of life was detected in the room, Sakura immediately slouched her back, with no emotion clear shown in her face at all.

Her hands were spread out and put on her lap.

'_Why…couldn't the person who rescued me just leave me to die there…'_

**_You idiot! If you die, I'll die, so you CAN'T no strike that, WILL NOT die._**

' _I'm…so…'_

**_Miserable? Believe me, people like you are everywhere. You don't see them wanting to die._**

' _That's what you say…my…childhood friend…died…'_

…

A soft tear fell down from her face while Sakura was still thinking.

**Flashback:**

"**Sasuke-kun!" An eight-year-old Sakura happily called out to her best firned since she had moved to Konoha.**

**Sasuke's back was facing her, and she saw him tremble.**

**Sakura immediately got a worried look on her face. The young girl automatically knew something was wrong.**

" **S-sa-suke-kun?" Little Sakura ran over to face young Sasuke and saw that he was holding a knife.**

" **SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura was crying now. She hugged him, but he pushed her off.**

" **S-sakura-chan…" ( A/N:If this wasn't such a sad moment, I would've said "awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww")**

**His bangs were covering his eyes, but a single tear fell from his face.**

" **Thank you for being my friend…"**

**The young girl's eyes widened.**

" **Sasu-kun…What happened?" Sakura's voice was trembling.**

" **My family…" Sakura never heard his beautiful voice again.**

**After he said that last word, he stabbed himself in the stomach with the knife, and Sakura's eyes widened to an extent, which seemed impossible.**

" **Someone help! Please!" Sakura squeaked. Tears were flowing down her small face freely now as she saw a woman running up to them.**

**As the woman picked them both up, Sakura immediately fainted.**

**- - - - **

**The eight-year-old Sakura sat in the hospital bed, and as she turned her head to the left, she saw her best friend with a oxygen mask on. His heart monitor was slowly going until…his heart rate suddenly stopped.**

**Doctor's rushed into the small room while nurses were screaming. As her dad came into her sight, she felt pain as she was being dragged away from the room.**

" **Sasuke-kun!" Sakura wailed out as her dad dragged her small body out. Her last glimpse was Sasuke…slowly dying with the doctors doing their best.**

**Sakura and her father left Konoha that day…and never saw her best friend again.**

**( A/N: Sorry.. sniff- grabs a Kleenex Even if I made that up…that's so sad!)**

**End Flashback:**

Tears silently continued to fall, as she suddenly realized something.

**Small Flashback:**

" **Your name was…Uchiha?"**

**End Small Flashback:**

Sakura mentally cursed at herself over and over again.

How could she be so foolish to not see what was right in front of her?

How could she be so blind to everything that happened.

She was so foolish!

Sakura clenched her fists tightly, not at anger, but at sadness.

Sad to know that her friend hadn't died.

Sad to know he was alive…sad to know…

He was Sasuke Uchiha…

- - - -

**Omg? That was such a sad chapter…**

**Well I wanted to make it wayyy longer, but I found that it would have ruined everything if I put more nonsense stuff in there that didn't relate to this chapter. I might update very soon, but until then R&R!**


	3. Making upor Making out?

My third chapter! Actually…considering that this is my first story I think I'm doing pretty well xD

Naruto:Weeeeeeeee no one owns me!

- - -- - - -

Sakura was released from the hospital at least a week since the moment she had realized something very important to her.

And also, since then she has been just concentrating on avoiding Sasuke. She had been very cautious to ignore the feeling of wanting to tell him who she was, but she had restrained herself from doing so.

" Sa-akura-chan" A stuttering voice called to her from the hallway.

Sakura put her emotionless façade on, and turned around.

" …Hinata…" Sakura didn't even try to put a suffix into her name.

" Sakura-ch-an." Hinata once again repeated. " I-I… w-e missed you Sakura-chan."

Hinata looked at Sakura with pleading eyes.

" L-let's be like be-efore Sakura-chan"

Sakura was pained on the inside, but on the outside, she still had her emotionless façade on.

" I…can't"

Hinata looked sternly at her. " Can't…or won't?"

Sakura had thought about it for a second, but she just barely turned around and walked away from the girl. If she had stayed there any longer, she might've cracked.

Might've.

She clutched her notebook in her hand, and sat down under the cherry blossom tree on the campus of the school yard.

She was currently writing a poem that was stuck in her head for a while.

_What am I?_

_What do I live for…_

_When everything_

_I have cared about_

_Is gone_

_She has lost_

_Everything dear to her_

_And now_

_She won't _

_Even try to smile_

_There is nothing_

_For her to live for_

_As she clutches the razor_

_With her hand,_

_She wonders why she is alive._

_And why…_

_She isn't anymore._

_(© to my friend at school)_

Sakura slowly lowered her arm that was holding her pencil.

Cherry blossom petals were flowing down from the air as the soft breeze blew by her.

Taking the soft fragrance in as she takes a deep breath, and Sakura slowly closed her eyes.

She felt a shadow over her small fragile figure.

Her eyebrows knitted together in surprise as she opened her eyes.

Sasuke was standing in front of her.

She stared at him, and he quietly stared at her. Oh for god's sake. They stared at eachother for at least five minutes until Sakura got her courage and spoke up.

" What?" Sakura took her book and utensils and stood up. She was about to walk away until someone grabbed her wrist…that is until Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

" W-what do you want." Sakura stuttered, looking down at her now interesting converses.

" Are you avoiding me?" Sasuke narrowed his obsidian orbs and she looked away, avoiding his eyes.

" Sasuke…What makes you think that…"

Suddenly Sasuke took out a photo of two kids, one with dark hair smiling, and the other with light pink hair also smiling.

" You won't maybe perhaps know who this is would you?"

Sakura softly gasped.

'_Well so much for avoiding'_

_**WELLLLL At least we now can be friends with him again.**_

'_friends my ass'_

S-ssasuke…" Sakura was on the verge of tears here.

" I-I…"

Tears now fell freely from her face as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Sakura pulled her wrist away from his strong grasp, and ran away with a expression that was emotionless.

But…we all know that's not how it was on the inside.

On the inside, he was tearing himself apart.

- - - -

Sakura hugged her knees as she cried deeply into her knees. Sakura was currently leaning on a cement wall near the school.

" Sakura-chan?" Naruto curiously asked the emotional girl that was crying hysterically in the street.

" Sakura-chan! What's wrong??" Naruto was concerned for her. I mean, she was like his little sister.

Sakura raised her head, and her eyes were red and puffy after crying so much, and she sniffed a couple of times before she looked at him in the eye.

" Sakura-chan, actually I was looking for you because I wanted to ask you something!"

Sakura was about to say no to whatever he was about to say but he cut her to it.

" I'm bringing you to Tenten-chan's sleepover and you're coming. And no denials. I know the real Sakura is in there somewhere trying to just find who she really is."

( wow Naruto's acting smart OMG! THE WORLD IS ENDIINNGGGG)

Naruto took her arm, and dragged her to the way to Tenten's home.

" Naruto! I said NO-,"

Sakura was still being dragged down the block.

Naruto knocked on the door quickly before Sakura could run away.

" TENTEN! I BROUGHT HERRRR" Tenten quickly opened the door to her house and smiled at the idiot, and then looked sad when she saw Sakura's puffy red eyes.

" Come in!" Tenten quickly said.

- - - -

Sakura turned the other way as she saw everyone come in through Tenten's door in a bunch…but what really surprised her was that…Sasuke was there also.

" SAKURA!" Ino ran up to the said girl as if nothing happened between them.

Sakura just stood still as Ino hugged her. She just let her hug her, but said nothing in return.

" Dobe…you told me to come here for this?" Sasuke menacingly glared at Naruto who was looking at him and laughing sheepishly.

" Welllllllllll teme I have my own reasons," Naruto took a quick glance to Sakura who was just standing still.

" Welllllllll" Tenten said brightly, trying to get the akwardness out.

" Let's play truth or dare!" There was a mischievous glint in her eyes which no one missed.

" No." Sakura, Sasuke and…Neji said together simultaneously.

" WELL TOO BAD YOU'RE PLAYING," Tenten yelled furiously at the three who disagreed.

" I'll go first!" Tenten cheerfully squealed .

'_Whoah PMS much?'_

**_Nooooo really?_**

" Hm… Naruto…truth or dare?" Naruto got into his thinking pose and thought up of something.

" Dare!"

Tenten smirked at him, which made everyone nervous.

" I dare you to…not eat Ramen for a month and stop saying ' Believe it!' " Naruto got a horrific expression on his face.

"NOOOOO!"

Hinata patted his back as he sniffled.

( Oh an for people wondering why there isn't much SasuxSaku fluff yet…there is soon to come..don't worry my pretties XD)

" Ano…Ino truth or dare?"

" Truth." Naruto eyed her curiously.

" I've always wondered but…are you a virgin?"

Everyone fell to their sides on the floor except the three that remained quiet.

" Umm…" Ino blushed furiously red.

" No.. I'm not a virgin." Naruto smirked and once again his brain came back from vacation.

" Shikamaru ehh? Was he good in bed?" Ino's eye twitched and Shikamaru slightly blushed.

Ino got up and bonked him on the head yelling ' Baka!'

" Sasuke? Truth or dare?"

Sasuke stayed silent. "…"

Naruto glared at Sasuke.

" Fine…Dare…"

Ino had a look that made the Sasuke Uchiha sort of nervous.

" I dare you to go in the closet with Sakura for 10 minutes. …and god knows what will happen in there…" Ino smirked as a look of horror passed through Sakura's face.

Ino pushed the two into the SMALL ,mind you, closet.

As soon as they was put in the dark DARK closet, Sakura felt like she needed to talk.

" Sasuke-kun…I… missed you." Sasuke had a look of surprise on his face, but because of the dark, she couldn't see it.

" I…I… thought… you died…" Sasuke heard a soft sniff as he moved slightly to her side in the cramped closet.

" I…" Sasuke claimed her lips before she could finish.

His lips were soft, and he was gentle. Sakura felt his tongue brushing against her bottom lips, wanting entry, and Sakura of course granted it.

His lips plunged into her mouth, and he explored her mouth, but we all know it wasn't the first time.

( wink)

Sakura just gave into him completely, and melted into his touch as he placed her hands onto his neck.

Sakura broke apart, gasping for her precious breath, and Sasuke made his way down her neck.

He softly nipped and licked her neck, and somehow he found her weak spot. She moaned with pleasure while Sasuke just smirked against her skin.

Sakura was just too sure that after this, there would a be a few hard to cover hickies…

Sasuke was about to go down her shoulder…until SOMEONE had to ruin the moment.

Ino was holding the door to the closet, smirking, while everyone else had a look of shock on them.

Sasuke lifted his head from Sakura's shoulder, and Sakura just blushed furiously at the situation she was put in.

"HA! I KNEW IT!" Ino yelled on the top of her lungs.

" You two are such a perfect couple!" Ino winked and put her hands on her hips.

" Ino…" Sakura growled furiously at the girl who's smirk was wiped off of her face.

" You have ten seconds…to run…"

Sakura started to stomp over to Ino, but Sasuke pulled her back into the closet. He smirked before locking themselves both in.

Sakura just sat in the darkness again, while pondering about what'll happen next.

Sakura slightly yawned and felt drowsy.

She leaned on Sasuke's shoulder before she closed her eyes.

" You know…You taste like cherries."

Sakura could literally feel Sasuke smirking.

" Aa…" She was too tired to argue, and she fell asleep before she knew it.

- - -

**Welllllllll I feel like I did so poorly on this chapter …. Man I'm sorry if I'm disappointing some people who looked forward to a good story…**

**If u think this story is good R&R!**


	4. Gone

**Hola my amigos! I feel like this story is getting nowhere but if people want me to continue I'll update it. Please tell me what you guys think!**

**Disclaimor: No I don't own Naruto…I wish I did….**

**- - -**

Sakura softly moved from her spot, which she seemed to find very comfortable. Sakura was leaning into Sasuke's chest, and she snuggled into him, taking in his smell, which she craved, more and more for.

Sakura was shocked when Sasuke's arm went up to her waist, and he peeked one eye open.

She just snuggled into him more, and thought deeply.

'_I'm not… supposed to be like this'_

Wutcha mean 

' _I just reverted to my old self,…and that's how I wanted to stay.'_

_**Oh hells no! You just got Sasuke back, it seems that your old friends are just going to drag you along to be their friends again, so NO!**_

' _I…I…can't. As much as I want to accept them into my life again. I can't.'_

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut tightly; afraid that if she didn't, tears would flow down freely on her face.

Sasuke just stayed as quiet as ever, not clueless of her actions.

" Sasuke…"

Sasuke opened both of his eyes once again. " What."

His tone wasn't the nicest of tones, but he didn't say it like when he was annoyed, so she sighed in relief.

" Would you…miss me if I suddenly disappeared?"

Sasuke frowned at her words. What was she trying to tell him?

"…Yeah…"

For some reason, this remark shocked her because she thought he would've said 'no'.

This just made things harder for her.

She felt that she just couldn't stay here anymore. Not Tenten's house. She wanted to get away from where she lived, from the whole city.

Where would she go though?

And Sasuke's answer just frustrated her more because it just twisted her already tangled emotions more into a knot.

Sakura wanted to leave from her current spot. Sakura tried to stand up, but Sasuke's grip on her frail waist just tightened.

Her eyebrows just knitted up in frustration. He was NOT making this easy.

"Sasuke-kun… Let go of me." It was more of a plea to let her go. A pang of hurt shot through Sasuke. He didn't want to lose her again like he did so many years ago.

" No…"

She couldn't hold back the tears that now flowed freely down her cheeks.

" W-why?" Sakura's voice cracked as she tightly gripped onto Sasuke's shirt.

" Because…" She looked up to his face. His head was laid back to the wall nonchalantly as if thinking and searching through his head for a answer.

"…I said so…."

Sakura looked hurt and she sighed while prying herself off of the possessive Uchiha.

She made her way through the sleeping figures on the floor, and sat down near the kitchen counter.

She went deep into thought once again, but she didn't see the figure near the kitchen door, watching her cup her face into the palm of her hand.

' _Did he really mean that?'_

_**You mean the cold and rude remark? **_

'_Yeah…'_

**_I don't know… but if he did he's DEAD!_**

Sakura softly laughed at own inner self and she put laid her head on the counter, and her arms supported her forehead.

A hand lightly tapped her shoulder, and she jumped up from her seat in surprise.

The next thing she knew, Sasuke was dragging her outside.

Soft snowflakes were flowing down from the bright sky, and she gasped at their beauty.

It was the first snowfall of the season…and she was experiencing it with the one who hurt her even at the mention of his name.

" Sasuke-kun…"

As soon as she blinked, a snowball came whizzing at her, aimed for her head.

She yelped in surprise and fell on her butt, which was aching now.

She saw the smirk on his graceful feature, and felt anger boiling inside of her.

Sakura's eyes narrowed down as she watched his movements angrily. Sasuke just continued to throw snowballs at the girl who was on the snow-covered ground.

Sakura continued to also hit the snowballs away, but one snowball she didn't see.

It hit her on her face, and she felt someone leap onto her.

Sasuke carefully wiped the snow off of her face with his soft hands that were freezing due to the snow that he had thrown.

This was their current situation: Sakura was on the snow, lying on her back, while Sasuke was on top of her, but supporting himself from her.

(His hands were just above her shoulders on the snow, and his legs were spread apart, and his two knees were on each of her sides.)

A deep crimson crept its way to her cheeks, and saw Sasuke looking at her amusedly.

" If…" Sakura looked at him curiously. "…you disappeared suddenly, I would miss you a lot."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing! Was Uchiha Sasuke, the cold ice cube, opening up to her?

"…because…You were my first love…and still are."

Her eyes widened in shock as the words processed in her mind. She felt like melting against the cool snow that she laid on.

He rolled off of her to her right and joined her, laying in the snow.

Sakura wanted to know one last thing…

" If, as I said, I disappeared suddenly…" This perked up Sasuke's attention to her.

" Would you look for me?" She wanted to know this one last thing.

Sasuke pondered in his mind for a split second, and then closed his eyes, taking in the feeling of being in the snow.

"..Yeah…until I would find you."

Sakura's lips softly curled up into a soft smile. She now was relieved to know that she could leave…and have Sasuke look for her.

(Yes she said leave xD I'm so evil….)

After he dozed off, Sakura slowly stood up and fumbled with her cell phone. She slowly dialed numbers, and put the phone against her ear.

"…Temari? Yeah…its me. Can I…stay at your place?" Tears flowed down her face when she took a glimpse of Sasuke.

( Meanwhile at Suna)

" What?" Temari's eyes widened. " B-but didn't you got to Konohagakure?" Temari's eyes went to normal size after a while.

" …I see. Yeah you can stay here for as long as you want of course. I can't deny someone who practically lived here a few years ago."

" Yeah…I'll see you in a week."

Kankuro stood next to his older sister in curiosity.

" …She's coming back?" Temari gave him a rare smile that usually meant that something was wrong.

" Yeah. She'll be staying with us again."

( Back to Konoha)

Sakura ran to her house. She sighed in relief to find that her father was gone, or else she couldn't have come into the _homely _place without being beaten.

She rummaged through her closet, only taking the necessary items.

" Gaara…" Sakura blanked out as her mind traveled to the said boy.

When she broke out of the trance, she took her luggage bag and headed quickly for the airport.

- - -

Sasuke woke up from the snow, and realized that Sakura was nowhere in sight.

Then he suddenly realized something from their last conversation.

" Oh…crap." Sasuke jumped up and ran up to the road, and grabbed a taxi. ( not literally xD)

" Where to?" The grubby looking taxi driver asked.

" Konoha airport. Quickly,"

- - -

Sakura was now currently sitting in her seat in the plane while looking out of the window. Her palm cupped her face, and she felt like an emotional wreck.

' _Did Sasuke really mean it?'_

_**What?**_

' _What he said.. that he would look for me'_

**_I…don't know…_**

She closed her eyes as she thought to herself, but she didn't notice that inside the airport, Sasuke was looking for her.

The plane started its engine, and slowly it lifted off into the air.

" Sasuke…" Sakura whispered softly to herself.

" I hope you come for me as you said…"

(At the Suna airport)

Sakura slowly dragged her rolling luggage, and her head jerked up when she heard someone screaming her name.

" Temari!" Sakura ran up to the blonde with four ponytails on the back of her head.

" I missed you so much!" Temari squeezed the living daylights out of Sakura.

" …Can't…breathe…." She gasped for air when the blond let her go.

" Hehe!" Temari put her arm to the back of her head. ( like Naruto)

" Sorry. Just missed you too much."

Sakura glanced over to the boy with purple face paint on him that just stood silently.

" Kankuro!" Sakura jumped onto him and she smiled.

" Finally you noticed me." Kankuro 'Hmphed' and looked away.

Temari and Sakura laughed until someone grabbed her from the beihind.

Sakura looked behind and saw familiar red hair. His hands were around her waist while he leaned into the crook of her neck.

" Gaara…"

**- - - **

**Wooo! Finished fourth chapter! Now that I think about it.. the story is getting more into its plot! Hehe and I added a cliffy..I'm so proud of myself xD.**

**Until next time! R&R**

**Moonlitlove**


End file.
